Busted
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: When Spencer's on his last strike, and Billy messes it all up. He has only one thing to do. Show the world that Billy Joe Cobra is a ghost. How would the word react? - Rated T - ectofeature
1. Chapter 1

"This is the last warning you get with your, "special effects" Mr. Wright. If you use it one more time, I'm going to have to kick you out." Mr. Ponzi smiled at Spencer. He poked his index finger on the tip of his nose. "One more time and you are leaving." He pulled back and smiled even more widely and evil.

"Why do you have to kick me out? The special effects just go haywire sometimes, not a BIG thing." Spencer shrugged as he looked at Billy, whom was floating next to him with a smile. But the smile on his face quickly disappeared by Mr. Ponzi narrowing his eye at Spencer. "It's nothing...Right?" Spencer asked, a bit more shaken up.

"Yes it is, your poor special effects have almost gotten my great and stylish hair destroyed!" He growled at him.

Billy Joe Cobra took the comment in a lighten way of manner. "Stylish?" Billy repeated, "great? HAIR?" His voice almost did crack at that point. "You could totally tell it's a wig, am I right, Bromigo?" Billy shoved at him with his elbow a little too hard, Spencer was pushed out of the chair he was in and onto the floor. "Whoops," Billy bit his bottm lip.

"Mr. Wright? Was that you special effects?" Ponzi leaning in closer, mostly to look for any wires.

"N-No sir, I just got a little, uh... Jumpy?" Spencer grid his teeth and looked to the left where Billy looked back. Mr. Ponzi grunted and turned to hiss desk. "Don't worry, I won't use ANY~ more special effects from now on." The young director's head looked at Billy with an angered expression. "GOT IT?" Spencer narrowed his own eyes at Billy.

"It's not that I need to get it," Ponzi turned to face him once again, "It's YOU who's 'Got it'. GOT IT?" The principal raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got it." Spencer repeated the two words again.

"Good, I would say good day to you, wright. But I really don't care..." He finished the last word, while his hands turned into fist. His knuckles were turning white while he stared at the fourteen year old in his office. "I'll be packing up you locker while you enjoy your last day of school."

"But it's still second quarter-"

"Exactly," Mr. Ponzi said very coldly.

* * *

"Billy, what am I going to do? How will I survive this day without you?" Spencer panicked. "Klet's gunna beat me up for sure once he knows I can't do anything back!" Spencer sighed as he walked to the hall that lead to his next class. Instead of him continuing his route, he fell to the floor on his knees. "It's over, and I'm dead meat!"

"You could show up in a hamster ball, no one will touch you." Billy smiled, liking his own idea.

"Or ever talk to me." He threw his hands to the floor, pusing himself up on his feet. "I'm just gunna have to try and run away from anyone that comes near me." He sighed.

"What about me?!" Billy frowned, ectoplasm filling and threatening to push out of his eyes.

"Well, your a ghost. So I'm perfectly fine with it. Just don't do anything while your here."

"But I'll be boreddd!" The dead pop-star mumbled at him. "Plus, no one else could see me besides for your two friends. But they are just a total bore when it comes to partying." Billy changed into one of his old outfits during his days, it was the one he would normally wear onto the stage. He began to pretend to play a guitar.

"We don't even GO to parties, Toolkit."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer put his head on his desk, thinking about everything that happened that day. There was the unnecessary cake throw by his dead cousin, it hit Mr. Ponzi's face and his wig dropped to the floor. Than there was the embarrassing trip that was caused by Billy getting mad at the principal and than pulling down his pants. Lastly, and most innermost worst of all, when the dead rock star tried to get Spencer into the school on time for his class by flying him there, sadly, Spencer hit the annoying man and made him fly over to a wall and make a dent in the surface.

All of these were caused by Billy's actions. The last two were somewhat nice, he was just protecting Spencer. In fact, Billy has just been being nice to him. It was as if something made him change. But than Spencer was just acting like himself like he always have.

Spencer picked up his head and looked at the soul. Billy seemed to be looking right at him before Spencer started staring at him. His friend turned his head to look though the window. Spencer frowned at Billy, not only because he was acting different, but he was causing much more trouble than he intended.

'Whats so different about you, Billy?' The young kid thought to himself before the bell rung, signalling to go to the lunch room. He stod up out of his chair and began to walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. Billy followed his cousin into the wave of students.

"Yo'! Spencerrrr!" Klet boomed acoss te halls that hit the small kid's ear. Spencer frighten, slowly turned around to the voice. Klet had the biggest smile on his face. The Spencer was probably the scarest kid on the planet right now. He didn't know what to do. But his distant dead cousin kept yelling in his it wasn't grabbing his attention at all. "Spency! I heard the buzz, now I can beat you up for fun!" His laugh echoed in the hallways.

"Brosephl! You gotta leave, now!" Billy floated around him, trying to get noticed by him.

The football player stood in front of him, casting a larg shadow over Spencer. His eyes looked at the the taller male. Nothing could move the smaller one legs. He stood still, not knowing what to do. All Spencer did know was that he was going to have a lot of broken bones.

Klet raised his hand and turned it into fist. "I'm gunna beat you to China!" He laughed and chuckled. Spencer covered his head with his hands. Everyone gathered around him and the principal pushed though and smirked at Spencer. Spencer gridded his teeth and shut his eyes very tightly.

Billy stared at his friend, he started to bite his finger nails in fear. His litte bro was about to get a major beat down and he couldn't do anything! It disappointed him to see everyone around him, staring at him, rooting him to get punch by the biggest bully in the entire school.

His fist swung and aimed at Spencer's face. Spencer braced from the heavy hit. But it never came. Spencer looked up to see Billy grabbing the fist and stopping Klet in mid-punch. Spencer looked in fear,than looked at Mr. Ponzi to see him smiling at him.

Billy swung Klet around and threw him away, over the crowd of teens. Even in death he could be happy, he coud be smiling a mile wide. But heturned to his little bro, to only see that he was being pulled and tugged by his arm by the principal. He couldn't stop himself to float to Spencer and pull him away from Mr. Ponzi.

Bu before he could fly away with the kid. He pulled down Ponzi's pants and threw his wig across the room. Everyone laughed at him. "SPENCER ONCE I FIND YOU, I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS AND GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM YOU!" Ponzi called out before Billy and Spencer turned around the corner and flew into a janitor's closet.

Billy pulled his friend to the ceilling and covered Spencer's mouth. Klet came bursting though the door in rage. He looked around with red in his eyes. His head turned around. "He's not in here!" He shouted and walked out the door back to the people.

"Billy-ngh!" Spencer tried to say though the ghost's hand. "L-et go!" Spencer stuggled. Billy set him down. "I'm in so much trouble! I can't go out there or I'll be done for!" The young director panicked. "Billy, I would have been fine! I could take a hit! Now, I'm gunna get hurt and banned from school! Why Billy? Why did you do it..?" Spencer asked, dropping to his knees. "What am I gunna do?"

"We have one thing to do." Billy answered.

"What?"

"Showing off that I'm still here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys really don't care about this story do you? Well atleast I'm trying! Unlike you guys that could make a story and make it to let Billy's secret be revealed. WHAT YA' GUNNA DO ABOUT IT BITCHES?**_

* * *

"DUDE ARE-" Spencer began to yell at Billy for that stupid idea of his, but his friend blocked his mouth from shouting loud enough to get heard. Billy stuck a finger to his lips. Spencer nodded than Billy removed his hand from his friend face slowly. "Dude, why would you wanna go do something that stupid? You're going to capture and be forced to play music for entertain till the time." Spencer whispered harshly to him.

"Chill Bromeo," Billy stuck both of his hands in front of him. "Think about, the news and reporters will be all over me. So if I go missing it might be because I'm kidnapped by someone."

"Oh my God," Spencer put his hands to his face, "That'll be totally great if the CIA or goverment doesn't try and take you down first." He looked at him with a look that can be easily put into a 'your-such-an-idiot-Cobra' look.

"Hey, I rather go down with one show than let you down, Brochilla." Billy nugged Spencer's arm a little.

"Dude, I'm not sure. I meant it's not like a bad idea. But it's not like the best one to go on..." Spencer tilted his head to the right looking down to the floor. He looked back up to the ghost. "AND since when do you come up with ideas that are... well ideas." He arched his brow towards his dead-friend. Billy looked down.

"Well I don't need any sleep like you do. So I got my mind to wonder for like seven hours." Billy sighed a bit sadly. Spencer looked awkwardly around. He was a ghost, so he was right. "Plus I miss all my fans, chanting my name whenever I played a song to them." He floated to the ground, stting his feet on the dusty floors.

"But, Billy." The young film-maker started. "We can't make the whole world wear all of your clothes."

"We can put it on a camera!" Billy nearly shouted in joy. "The camera will pick me up! Than everyone will be able to see me on a screen!" He smiled more widely. He wrapped his arms around the young boy and looked at him with a puppy eye stare. "Please Spence! I am begging you. This might be only chance to get back in the spotlight again. I need to have this chance of fame again one more time! The Cobra died to young to stop!" He pleaded. Spencer could feel his face getting warmer by every second the ghosty hugged him.

'Wait why was am I blushing?' He thought as he looked at his cousin. He pushed the thought away into a deep corner of his mind. The younger male looked around and bit his lips. His eyes stopped on Billy. "Fine, let's do this."

* * *

After Billy manger to get Spencer home unnoticed by everyone. He flew in though Spencer's bedroom window. H Billy floated around grabbing everything they need to start filming. Such as the camera and a bracelet to put around the camera top see Billy. Spencer sighed and looked at Billy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his floating friend.

"Heck yeah, anything for my little Brotato." Billy gave a thumbs up.

Spencer sighed and pointed the camera to himself, and put a smile on his face. He clicked the button to start recording. "Hello world! Your about to find out the secret of my special effects and if ghost really are real." He said, as if this was a normal day. "Because I've been hanging out with my dead cousin, Billy Joe Cobra." Spencer turned the camera to Billy.

"Hello fans!" Billy gleamed in joy. The camera was picking up the faint glow of his soul on video "I am the ghost of, well, ME!" He pointed his thumb at himself. "I am coming out of my invisible state to show you that my little Bro isn't a weirdo."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I made this one long cause I felt like it, don't rage in anger cause this is an ectofeature. I love them too, but I wasn't really planning to make it until I did. Stuff happens. SO READ ON FANNATICS! Don't worry there is going to be a few more chapters if I want it to be a little longer than planned. And guys, I tried on this one chapter really hard so don't be rude to me. I'm not the best writer but I think I'm the only writer to do this kind of story where everyone now knows Billy's a ghost. PLUS CAN WE GET MOAR ECTOFEATURES ON DIS WEBSITE PLEASE.  
**_

Billy placed one of his wristbands on a microphone that was connecting to all the school's speakers. Just because he felt like it, he dressed himself in a news reporter outfit and smiled widely. The soul pressed the button on the microphone and cleared his throat into the mic. "Testing! Testing! One, Two, Three!" Billy enjoyed bring able to be heard by the people. He smiled, showing all of his perfect teeth. "Mr. Ponzi, the really annoying principal, is trying to catch Spencer Wright. They are in the theater right now! If anyone wants to see him get kicked by Kleet and Ponzi, report to the theater! Trust me, your gonna want to this!" Billy laughed in fits of joy into the on-going message.

Billy turned it off and took his wristband off of it before he floated into wall going straight to the theater, where Spencer was really located. Mr. Ponzi burst through the door as soon as Billy left. He looked around for the speaker for a second but he quickly turned and ran to the place he need to get Spencer and bust him at...

Billy entered the room floating to his little buddy, whom was on the stage. He fist bumped him and smiled. It wasn't his normal smiles, not his 'Good-Luck' smiles, nor the I'm proud of you. Something more warming, friendly, and,... Spencer couldn't name the last one. He again pushed the thought into the corner of his mind. The young kid seemed to be doing that a lot more than he could remember.

One by one, students filled this chairs as they came in to see Spencer get killed by Kleet and Ponzi. Lolo clapped her hands at the front of the row and Adrian came to her rescue by setting a chair with fur in front of everyone, and she clapped again getting a drink in her hand, that evil little brat wanted to see it perfectly. Spencer saw his friends getting nervous as he came next the stage.

Billy turned to him. "You don't need to worry, Brodo. You're going to be fine, I promise you that." Billy smiled again in the expression he couldn't explain. The ghost hugged the fourteen year old kid. He was stiff as a board, he was still afraid for his friend. The blush forming across his face was the only response.

All the kids got quiet, than there was a large slam. Spencer looked at the door it came from to see a red, growling, (hideous :D) Mr. Ponzi. He laughed so evilly it could be in a movie. Spencer only smirked back to him, he place a headset with a microphone on his head. "Coming to get me, WeirdBro?" Spencer laughed, behind him, Billy cheered because he used the line he requested him to say.

Mr. Ponzi ran to the kid hands first. But he wasn't scared, or running. Ponzi ran up stage and came closer to him. Spencer turned to his dead friend. "Billy if you may?" Spencer showed his hand to Ponzi, his voice boomed across the room as well. Every student looked at him, stranger than before they did. But it all stopped when Billy picked up Mr. Ponzi off the ground and off his shoes. Everyone gasped at the sudden floating happening before their eyes. But Kleet mange to walk up stange perfectly like it was the last time, which it was. "Billy, can you get that too?" He asked.

Billy picked up Kleet by his foot and brought him in the air. Kleet looked down at the floor, which was actually above him because he was upside down. He started to freak out in a second, crying like a little baby. Billy sighed because the annoying football player decided to call for his own "mommy" out loud, loud enough to be heard by everyone. everyone laughed at the two people in the air. Billy started juggling them too, but stopped when he got a stare from Spencer.

Spencer looked back to the rows of students before him. "Hello everyone! Your probably wondering why your all in here." He crossed his arms and looked at Lolo to see her smiling like a witch, but she was. Little noises of the students came up asking why to themselves. "People, people, can I have your eyes on me?" He asked. They all got quiet fast. "Billy?" Spencer smiled to his friend.

The dead rock-star dropped the two people he was holding and picked up Spencer. He floated to a projector and Spencer hit the green button to start the clip. Everyone turned to the front of the room and looked at the video starting to play. Spencer came up and so did his intro. Little words from the students came out and could be heard if you focused hard enough. Billy floated him above the people by almost twenty feet high up.

_"Hello world! Your about to find out the secret of my special effects and if ghost really are real."_ Spencer's voice came up on the video, as if this was a normal day. _"Because I've been hanging out with my dead cousin, Billy Joe Cobra." Spencer turned the camera to Billy._ Everyone gasped as they saw him. Spencer even saw Lolo's jaw drop to the floor. Billy set the boy in his lap and lay down as if he was on a bed. Billy smiled widely as he heard the kids.

_"Hello fans!" Billy gleamed in joy. The camera was picking up the faint glow of his soul on video "I am the ghost of, well, ME!" He pointed his thumb at himself. A few cheers could be heard in the crowd. "I am coming out of my invisible state to show you that my little Bro isn't a weirdo." Billy winked as he floated to the camera. "I've been hanging out with Spence since he was five when I was alive. I know I died at age 22, I know people. I sighed a will to give my house to the Wrights and let them move in. I didn't know how to talk to him so I would push stuff to the floor and he would get interested, I would know he love the horror." Billy reached to Spencer and pulled him into the camera shot. He held the camera with his left hand, and hugged Spencer with his right. "This guy is my best friend, shamefully you guys think he's a weirdBro. He was hanging out with me because he doesn't care if he looks like he's talking to himself, or just being weird." He looked at Spencer with a bit more of hope and a smile. "We had crazy adventures without you guys even knowing them. Of course we got caught a couple of times, than Ponzi tried to kick him out of school after the times, but we mange to get him to stay." _

The real Billy looked at Spencer who was in his lap. He wasn't really looking at the screen he was looking at him. Billy could only give a smile in return. The video didn't matter to them anymore. Billy chuckled slightly. "How are you holding, Little Bro?" Billy asked in a low tone as if the other people could hear him. The ex pop-star gave a half-hearten smile to him.

"I-I'm doing fine.." Spencer blushed awkwardly. He looked at him, tilting his head only a little. "I can't believe everyone is looking at this..." He whispered.

"I'll do anything for you, Spencer." Billy blushed himself in purple. That was the first time he actually used his name, with out a bro-pun too. "Hey, dude?" Billy set his hand on the boy's shoulder. Spencer kinda replied with a low 'hmm?'. The blue ghost breathed slowly and looked at him more closely. "I'm in love with you." His words flew though his mouth like it was normal.

Spencer paused, LOVE? Billy leaned in and set his cold blue lips on the warm one's. Billy held it there. Was this why he was acting so different? He loved him? But it was wrong. It was so wrong that he'll be arrested if he wasn't dead. Here Spencer was, kissing a dead rock-star, he was also 22 and he was only 14, and he he was a ghost that happened to be his cousin, and one last thing, HE WAS A GUY. It was so wrong on so many levels. But something just clicked.

The kiss wasn't just his first, but a kiss he would enjoy. Nothing mattered between them. Billy wrapped his arms around the young boy to prevent him from falling. It wasn't much until Billy licked his teeth, asking to access to his mouth. Spencer smiled against his lips and allowed him. It might have been wrong to let him do this, but he didn't care. Billy was good at what he did, he's done it on a bunch of groupies and just girls. This made Spencer laugh by the thought of this. Billy pulled back from his lips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it weird?" Billy said half sadden, half guilty.

Spencer only pulled him into their second kiss ever. He couldn't help but to taste him. It was odd, but he loved the taste. He pulled back from the kiss. "I love you too, Billy..." He trailed off in a full red blush.

The video clip ended just as they finished. Every student sat mindlessly in the seats they were in, even Mr. Ponzi wasn't moving. No one moved until there was a clap in the crowd. It started out slow, than it went faster, than the clapping grew. Billy floated them to the stage slowly and calmly. The students and principal stared at him, expect the principal had no expressions on his face, while the students overflowed with it.

But everyone stopped clapping when there was a loud scream. "WAIT A SECOND YOU IDIOTS!" The scream had came from Lolo. Spencer narrowed his eyes at her, as well as Billy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had their attention on Lolo. She was red and angry, she didn't get what she wanted this time and she was mad. She clench her fist in rage and her knuckles started turning white from the pressure she applied on her palms. If she was any more angry, her teeth would crack and fall out because she gridded her teeth too hard.

"How do we know Spencer isn't faking it? He IS a special effects director!" Lolo began to turned her lips into a sly evil smirk. "That dork could have made this video up, so how do e even know he is really real?" Lolo looked back to the crowd and pointed at Spencer at the same time.

No one dare to spoke, no one has ever seen the ghost before in real life. Sure he was on the screen but it could have been added there. The theater grew more quiet every second. Throughout the room, even a heartbeat could be heard drop of a pin would wake someone up from a coma.

"I've seen him before." A dark and heavy voice spoke loudly. Everyone turned to see Lolo's body guard talk. No one has ever heard him talk either. Lolo whipped her head to look at him. She glared her eyes and crossed her arms adding her hip sticking out a little.

"We've seen him!" The brother and sister known as Spencer's friends said at the same time.

"I've felt him!" Kleet embarrassingly said joined in.

"It feels cold around him!" A neardy voice somewhere in the crowd yelled with a cheer. One by one, students began to shout out how they knew Billy was real. Even if was something flying, feeling the air, getting he feeling he was there. They just all started to shout out how they know Billy.

Spencer turned to Billy to see him with his hands in his pockets and with a coy smile. "I think this is awesome, Brorito." Billy winked in an up-beat way. Spencer could feel a slight tint of red spreading across his cheeks. Billy floated closer to him in a casual way. "I knew it'll work."

But none of the students changed one person's mind. He rose to his feet and everyone looked at him. Mr. Ponzi, the principal looked back at them all. "It doesn't mean it'll change my mind." Ponzi whispered in an aggressive voice. Spencer bit his lip. "I can say that this is fake!" He yelled like he was in a video game of some sort. Everyone gasped at his words, even Spencer did the same.

"B-But!" Spencer began and stuttered.

"No buts, Wright! Your little "adventures" stop now. There is no way you are staying here." Mr. Ponzi smirked in his own joy. All the students started booing at him. Ponzi looked at them all with an evil grin on his (again ugly:3) face. "You all shush! I don't care for this kid!" He yelled. No one boo'd anymore. Mostly because a bracelet was flying in the air above him. It was Billy. "That's right! If I hea one more boo, everyone gets an F!"

But Billy quickly grabbed Mr. Ponzi's wrist and tugged him up into the air. He started screaming like a little girl. Billy slid the bracelet on him. Mr. Ponzi started to see Billy's faint glow. He want to freak out again but the dead male covered his mouth and glared at him.

Spencer got an idea, he quickly made his way to the projector and hooked it up to a camera nearby. He set a microphone near the principal and Billy. He did his work faster than before. He hooked up everything and looked at Billy. He was still covering Ponzi's mouth and holding him by his wrist.

"Hey Billy!" Spencer called. Billy turned his head to look his way, Spencer took off the necklace he wore to see his cousin and wrapped it around the camera. He began to be seen on the screen. "Smile pretty for the camera!" The young kid called. He hit the record button and there was Billy on the screen. Showing him that he was there. That he was a ghost. Billy looked at the screen himself to see that he was on it. Than he looked back at the camera. Everyone cheered in joy once they got to see him. "But one of your gear on the microphone, dude!" Spencer pointed to it.

Billy quickly extended his arm to the mic and dropped one of his wristbands on it. Everyone held their breath so they could hear him. He suddenly dropped Mr. Ponzi and slided across the floor to the microphone. "WHAT'S UP MY PEOPLE!" Billy put his arms in the air with the rock n' roll fingers. Everyone chreered as he spoke. He suddenly floated above the stage and waved to everyone. Yet again, everyone screamed in joy and smiled. Billy floated next to Mr. Ponzi who had his jaw to the floor.

"What'd up, HAIR BUDDY?" Billy Joe Cobra grin to him. Billy laughed at him and pointed at him. "Listen up, Bro-a-surars-rex." Billy pushed his finger against his nose. "Your gunna kept Spencer Wright in the school and your never be mean to him again." Billy smirked.

"And if I decline?" Mr. Ponzi smiled cockyly.

"Than I'll haunt you for the rest of your days!" Billy moved his fingers around next to his face like he was trying to spook him.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Mr. Ponzi gave in. "Just please don't haunt me!" He begged.

Billy laughed at him. The dead star looked the principal with his own famous smile. He turned back to the crowd before him. "How much I rather stay here and see if you guys would love a concert..." Billy began, the students cheered for it. "I want to hang with my little bro." There was some 'aw's of disapointment. "Guys, I'm unna need yo to never say anything to anyone beside the people in this room, what happened tonight!" He crossed his arms and looked at them. There was a little pause. "Got it?" Billy leaned over the people. Everyone nodded. "Thanks guys!" Billy smiled.

He was about to fly awy before he stopped. "One more thing..." Billy paused and looked at Lolo. He inched his face next to her's and narrowed his eyes. "If you ever do something stupid or un-cool to my bro, you'll regdet it for the rest of your life..." He whispered harshly at her.

"Uh-eh-er..." She manged to say.

"Don't ever touch him, or go near him..." He poked his finger against her nose. He tuned to the camera. "GOOD BYE!" He waved in a smile.

He pulled away and grabbed Spencer who was still holding the camera. Billy grabbed it and took the necklace off of it, than he placed Spencer's necklace around his neck and tossex the camera to the side. "Let's get outta here, I rather be alone with you." He whispered against his ear that sent chills down Spencer's spine.

He began to fly to the mansion, away from everyone.

The only thing that proved that Billy was real, was that wristband left on the mic for years to come...


End file.
